1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact tool for performing a linear hammering operation on a workpiece, and more particularly to a technique for cushioning a reaction force received from the workpiece during hammering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-318342 discloses a hammer wherein a cushioning member defined by a rubber ring is disposed between the component part on the tool body side and the impact bolt in order to reduce the reaction force caused by rebound of the hammer bit by the cushioning action of the cushioning member.